To Tell The Truth
by kate22689
Summary: Elizabeth Webber is hiding something from Jason Morgan. Will he find out what it is exactly?


Authors Note: Okay, over at TC we have these Flash Fictions where you have to write a fic in a little over an hour, using the prompt as inspiration. Below is the prompt and my take on it.

I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

**FF #196: To Tell The Truth **

**Prompt: Rainbows always follow a storm.**

"I hate you."

The words came out of her mouth like venom as she continued to glare at him, pursing her lips together in an effort to stop herself from speaking further.

"You don't mean that." He took a step forward his hands landing on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, you don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do!" She plucked his arms off of her, turning around and stomping up the stairs, her words bouncing off the walls as she reached the top. "I hate you Jason Morgan!"

Jason sighed, his eyes not leaving her backside until she disappeared from his line of vision. He made his way over to the couch, sighing as he sat down. For the past few days Elizabeth had been nothing but moody to him and he had no clue what he was going to do. One day she wanted to spend the entire day making love and the next she hated him.

His life had become a conundrum as of late. He wanted to find out why Elizabeth was mad at him and yet he didn't want to risk feeling her wrath since today had been a bad day. He was damned if he went upstairs and he was damned if he didn't. Either way he was royally screwed.

If he went upstairs Elizabeth would yell, scream, hit and most likely throw something at him. But if he stayed down here, if he didn't _try_ to go after her, she'd think he didn't care. He let out a groan, his hands coming to rest on his face as he rubbed them up and down. He already knew what he had to do and he was going to do it.

_But_, he'd wait a little while before going through with it. She needed some time to stew and he needed her to calm down and think rationally before they spoke again. He knew how she was. And right now she was still madder than a hornet. If he went up there now she would still be pissed as hell and he just knew she'd get all fired up again at the mere site of him. He shook his head, he wasn't talking a chance on being the object of her fury again.

He stood up from the couch, walking over to the pool table and picking up the stick. He'd racked up the balls yesterday and hadn't played since so the table was all ready for him. He leaned over the table angling the stick just right as the end of the stick fluttered in between his index and middle fingers. When he felt comfortable enough he allowed the stick to hit the cue ball, sending the balls all over the table, each one scattering to a different part of the green felt.

A half hour later he set the pool stick on the table, walking around it as he padded his way over to the stairs. He took one final glance at the window, looking out into the night as he prayed things would go well before taking the stairs two at a time, making it up to the top in seconds. When he was on the top landing he walked down the narrow hallway to the first door on the left. Their room.

Jason knocked on the door, the beat steady and consistent before he opened it. He walked in the room, his eyes surfing around as he looked for her. He spotted her almost instantly, she was laying on the bed. He walked around the bed to her side, sitting beside her.

He leaned down, his head floating just over her ear. "Elizabeth."

She woke with a start, her eyes meeting his almost instantly. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered back as he moved from the bed onto the floor. He kneeled in front of her, brushing a hand through her hair before caressing her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth ignored the question completely, her hand covering his on her cheek. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay."

"No." She pulled his hand from her face as she sat up, shaking her head vehemently. "It's not okay." She paused. "You didn't do anything wrong and I just flipped out on you. I blew things way out of proportion and I had no right to-"

"Elizabeth." Her name came out on a sigh as he interrupting her. "Something is going on with you, I know it. And you won't tell me what it is." He moved in between her legs that had been dangling over the edge of the bed. "Please tell me."

"I- I can't." She stuttered. "I can't tell you, Jason. I'm sorry." The tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Jason let out a deep, tortured sigh as he stood up in front of the bed. "I need to get out of here, I'm going for a ride." He turned and made his way out of the room in long, determined strides.

The tears spilled over, falling down her cheeks as she watched him leave the room. "Jason, wait!" Two seconds later she climbed off the bed, running after him. She ran down the stairs just as he was pulling his jacket on and opening the door. "Jason, _wait_!" She called out again.

Jason didn't turn around or acknowledge her, he just continued walking out of the penthouse, the door slamming shut behind him.

The tears continued to fall down Elizabeth cheeks as she suddenly became dizzy. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the beads of something cool and wet there. She cursed herself as she realized why it was happening. She hadn't had anything since lunch.

After shopping all day with Emily she'd come home and had forgotten about lunch. She'd been too busy putting away her new clothes and picking a fight with Jason that she hadn't had time. She looked down at her watch. Ten o'clock, it read.

Elizabeth quickly turned around so her back was facing the front door as she padded her way across the soft carpet. She walked into the kitchen, making her way over to the sink and kneeling in front of it. She opened the dual doors and reached her hand towards the back, finding the bag immediately. She opened the Ziploc bag, pulling out a needle and a tiny square package before closing it and putting it back where she had found it.

She closed the doors and stood up, walking over to the refrigerator. Opening the door she pulled out the drawer that was exactly in the middle of the vast fridge Jason had chosen years ago. She could never understand why he'd gotten it, he never had anything in it.

Until you moved in, the voice inside her head piped up. Elizabeth shook her head, banishing the voice as her hand made it way all the way to the back of the draw, pulling out the tiny box. She closed the drawer and the fridge door as she made her way over to the counter next to the sink. She placed the items all on top of it before moving to stand in front of the sink.

Elizabeth turned the faucet on as she pumped the soap bottle that lay nearby, the liquid soap feeling cold as it landed on her hands. She rubbed her hands together, the friction spreading the soap and she took her time, making sure that she cleaned her hands thoroughly. Once she was sure she had gotten all of her hands she placed them under the water, watching as the soap disappeared.

She left the water running as she reached for a paper towel drying her hands before turning the faucet off, using the paper towel as a barrier. If she turned the faucet off without using the paper towel, it wouldn't have been worth washing her hands at all. There were millions of germs all over the knobs and she'd been forewarned about that. So, when she washed her hands she had to use her paper towel to turn it off. This way, she knew that her hands were completely clean.

She placed the half wet paper towel on the counter beside the items she had just dropped there and opened the box she had taken from the fridge, pulling out the tiny bottle that lay just inside. She reached for the tiny package she had grabbed under the sink and opened it, pulling out the alcohol pad inside.

Next, she pulled the lid off the bottle, rubbing the alcohol pad over the top to clean it as she reached for the needle. She pulled the lid off of that as well as she pulled the plunger back to the desired amount she was going to need from the bottle. She lift up the bottle and placed the tip of the needle into the bottle, pushing the plunger down so the air in the needle filled the bottle.

Elizabeth flipped over the bottle so the contents inside rushed to the bottom, pulling the plunger back down to her desired amount. Once she had the needle filled, she turned the bottle back over so that it was right side up and pulled the needle out as she placed it on the counter. She gently tapped the needle to be sure there were no air pockets in it before she lift up her shirt as she placed the needle on the counter with the lid on it again.

She used one hand to wrap the shirt underneath so it wouldn't fall down before pinching as much skin as she could, using the alcohol pad to clean a portion of her skin before placing it back on the counter and picking up the needle. Making sure the needle was going in on an angle and not straight, she pushed the needle into her stomach. When she was sure it was all the way in she pushed the plunger down, the contents emptying into her.

With the needle drained, she pulled it out and placed the orange lid back over the tip. She put the bottle back in the box, putting into the back of the drawer in the fridge before throwing away the alcohol pad and the package it had come in. Then she kneeled in front of the cabinets under the sink again, pulling out another bag that was in the back and put the empty needle inside.

She took a second glance at it, noticing that she had used a lot of the needles. She made a mental note to drop them off at the hospital so that the druggies in town couldn't get a hold of them. She put the bag all the way in the back beside the other one before closing the doors once again and standing.

Elizabeth picked up the paper towel and threw that away before taking a final glance around the kitchen, making sure she didn't forget to put anything away. When she didn't see anything out of the ordinary she opened a cabinet nearby, searching for food.

When she took her shot, she had to eat as well. Plus, the reason she had been sweating earlier was because she needed to eat, she needed the sugar that came along with it.

Deciding to be lazy she got out a knife, two pieces of bread and the half empty jar of peanut butter. She slathered the peanut butter all over her bread before dropping the knife in the sink and closing the lid on the jar, putting it away.

She took a small bite out of the sandwich as she walked out of the kitchen, making her way back upstairs. When she reached the top she walked the short distance to her room, closing the door over and turning on her night light before she sat on her bed. She finished her sandwich before moving backwards on her bed and turning to plump up her pillows so she could sit back on them.

With her back being cushioned by the pillows she reached for the remote on the night stand, turning the television on with the flick of a button. She surfed the channels for something good to watch, coming up with nothing. So, she decided on the music channel to calm her so she could sleep.

She placed the remote back on night table and turned off the light as she stood. She pulled her covers back just far enough that she could slide into them and she did so after she fluffed her pillows back down. Her head hit the pillow and she was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Jason Morgan entered the penthouse as quietly as possibly, taking great care to make sure the door didn't close too hard behind him. He shrugged out of his leather jacket as he walked over to the closet, hanging it up before closing the door.

First thing this morning he and Elizabeth had made up. She apologized once again for screaming at him and telling him she hated him and he apologized for walking out on her. He knew she didn't hate him, but her temper as of late was getting worse and worse. He was at his wits end and had no clue what to do anymore.

His head glanced up at the stairs. He wasn't if sure if she was up right now, that had been why he'd been so quiet when he walked in. Her sleeping habits and been extremely abnormal for her and he didn't want to wake her up for fear that she'd blow up at him again. He made his way into the kitchen in search of something to eat and when he reached the fridge he noticed a note stuck under a magnet. He pulled the magnet off, grabbing the paper before it fell as he read it.

_Jason, _

_Emily called and invited me to Wyndemere for a few hours. I wasn't sure what time you'd be getting in so I decided to go. I'll be back soon!_

_Love,  
Elizabeth_

Not wanting to throw away something she'd written to him and only him, he folded the paper and put it into his pocket. Opening the fridge he looked around it, trying to decide what to have. Knowing that she always stocked up on cold cuts for him since sandwiches were easy to make, he opened the drawer in the middle of the fridge, his hand delving into it as he picked out what he wanted.

When his hand came in contact with something hard that couldn't be food, he felt around more, snatching it up so he could pull it out. He held the tiny box up so that it was eyelevel and he read the writing on it. Lantus. He knew exactly what the stuff was for because he'd retained a portion of Jason Quatermaine's medical knowledge.

The question was, what was it doing in the refrigerator? He shut the drawer, closing the fridge door as he made his way out of the kitchen, his hunger the furthest thing from his mind. He walked around the living room until he reached the couch and he sat down on it, the box still in his hands.

What was this doing in the penthouse?

But he knew the answer already, it was Elizabeth's. His brain connected the dots and suddenly it all made sense. The tiredness, the need to eat more often, the more frequent races to the bathroom. It all finally made sense.

And now, _now_ all he had to do was wait for her to get home, whenever that was, so they could talk.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the penthouse just before ten having spent hours at Wyndemere with Emily and Nikolas. After closing and locking the door behind her she turned around, immediately spotting Jason perched on the couch. He was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular and his long legs were stretched out in front of him, laying on top of the coffee table.

"Jason." She called out his name to get his attention as she dropped her purse on the desk before walking over to him.

Jason stood before she reached the couch and he turned to her, pulling something out of his pocket. He waved the tiny box in front of her face and she recognized it immediately. Her insulin.

"How long?" His voice came out gruff, his eyes landing on hers. His stormy cerulean eyes were bloodshot and showcased his hurt. His hurt that she hadn't told him the truth herself. "How long?" He repeated, still trying to get an answer out of her.

"How long, what?" She knew exactly what he was asking but she wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth first. She wanted to know that he _knew_ what was going on with her. Somehow Jason knowing made it all real to her and she needed that, she needed to hear him say the words.

"How long have you known that you have diabetes?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Okay, I just want to make something clear here before people start flipping out on me and thinking I'm involved in something bad. LOL. My dad is a diabetic, he takes pills and insulin to keep it under control and _that_ is why I know so much about it. I just wanted to clear up any confusion there. wink wink

ETA: I'm sorry to lead you guys on, but as it says in the stories info - this is COMPLETE and will not be continued. Maybe in a few months down the road or something, but I wouldn't count on it. I am so sorry if you guys misunderstood that!


End file.
